


Laughter

by HissesInAnt (TotallyAHuman)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Dick Grayson is Joker (DCU), Dick Grayson kills the Joker, Elements taken from Batman Who Laughs, Elements taken from Joker: Last Laugh #6, Gen, I am so glad that tag exists, Jason Todd's Death, This is not a light one guys, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyAHuman/pseuds/HissesInAnt
Summary: "Do you know what,who, the Joker is?"
Comments: 31
Kudos: 68





	1. Why

**Author's Note:**

> Alright my fellow yees and haws! This is not a light story! This will have a bittersweet ending at BEST! This story is about Dick Grayson being the Joker! This will have multiple short chapters

“No.” Batman’s voice was firm and left no room for arguments. His glare silenced everyone in the room, “That is _not_ an option.”

  
“After everything that _monster_ -” Batman’s fist twitched the slightest bit at Diana’s voice, “-has done and you still protect him! What about the Joker makes you need to prevent his death?” Her voice was harsh.

  
The Justice League never witnessed the Joker’s madness in person but they’ve heard of the horrors and mourned the loss of the second Robin and Nightwing.

  
“Do you know what, _who_ , the Joker is?” Batman’s voice was misleading, steady and low, “Do you know why I didn’t kill him after he took away _my son_?”

  
The Leaguers were quiet, Batman stood up abruptly and turned away from them before continuing, “The Joker has a toxin of sorts located in his heart, it will be released when he finally dies.”

  
“But there’s more.” Diana spoke plainly. As crazy as it was to say, _Batman_ was too emotional about the situation for that to be all.

  
“The-” Batman took a breath, “The _current_ Joker isn’t the one who killed Robin. The man he used to be would’ve never killed but in a moment of anger he lost control. The Joker mentioned my son, his brother, by name and _Nightwing_ ended him.”

  
Shock filled the room, the Justice League _knew_ Nightwing. They watched him grow from the first Robin to Nightwing.

  
“Batma-” Superman started only for Batman to turn around, a tear was visible running down his face.

  
“ _What_ Superman? I answered the question! If the Joker, _Nightwing_ , dies then I lose another son and some other victim will become the Joker therefore the Joker _does **not die**_.”

The monitor womb was silent as Batman stormed out.


	2. Last Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Joker laughs his Last Laugh while the Second laughs his first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live! Warning: This contains a Joker Death! I once again failed to hit 300 words! I'm actually alright with how this turned out!

_ “Aw geez… I hit  _ **_Jason_ ** _ a lot harder than that. His name was  _ **_Jason_ ** _ right?” Joker’s laughter stopped, Dick kept punching. Jason was dead because of this man. Tim was dead because of this man- no, not a man. Both of his little brothers were gone because of this monster. _

_ “It’s me Nightwing! Stop this!” He ignored his little brother’s voice, an illusion, another sick joke. Another punch. Sick laughter built up in his throat and it didn’t stop. “Nightwing?” _

_ “I- I killed him!” Dick said hysterically, the laughter escaping him without his consent. It kept bubbling up and he couldn’t stop as the blood seeped into his hands. I killed him. _

\---------

_ “I- I killed him!” _ Bruce watched the security feed.  _ Bzzzt _ . Rewind. The video replayed, Dick’s voice shaking, unstable as laughter poured through his lips.  _ Bzzt _ . Rewind. There had to be  _ something _ . Dick was strong, Joker’s death won’t push his son to insanity without an outside source.

Tim and Barbara avoided the Cave these days. Tim had witnessed the entire thing in person and by the time Helena, Bruce, and Stephanie arrived Dick was gone.

_ Bzzt _ . Rewind. Alfred claims this isn’t healthy and maybe it isn’t but he needs to help Dick.  _ Bzzt. _ Rewind. All it would take is a tiny needle that he missed.  _ Bzzt _ . Rewind. Anything! There had to be something!  _ Bzzt. _ Rewind. He was the world’s greatest detective dammit!

Bruce punched the table in frustration, ignoring the tears in his eyes. He hid his face in his hands as the man composed himself.  _ Bzzt.  _ Rewind. The wild look in Dick’s eyes were burnt into Bruce’s mind by now.  _ Bzzt. _ Rewind. He’d fine something, he had to. Batman was going to save his son.

  
_ Bzzt. _ Rewind.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops?


End file.
